


Mask

by Kenji_Arts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Demon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fake Character Death, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lava - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza is actualy a dad, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), also ocasinal swearing from the characters that swear, friendship ended with tubbo dream is now my friend jk unless?, fundy has alot of family issues, had this idea while i was sleeping lets go bois, i added some more lore to the Nether and the stronghold, peta dont come for me okay, philza is a little grumpy, quackity mourns by being a little angry buisness boi, ranboo is morning by not remembering shit like he always do, the butcher army never got to attack techno, tommy swims in the forbidden soup aka lava, tubbo you done did it now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenji_Arts/pseuds/Kenji_Arts
Summary: Dream knew Tommy was a naturally clingy child. That's why he found such satisfaction in having him exiled.Dream didn't plan on Tommy clinging to him.Dream was going to take advantage of the situation.All Tommy needed was a bit of a push and then he would be completely broken.Ready to be remodelled into the perfect weapon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 532
Kudos: 1844





	1. Lies of Truths

**Author's Note:**

> this au came to me in a weird-ass dream.
> 
> so here you go.  
> also i haven't written fics in 4 years so yea just fyi

Tommy sat against Logstishire's walls as the fall breeze blew through his jacket- his dead crazy brother's jacket. He sighed as he stared up at the clouds… He didn't know what to think anymore. He was cold and alone… no he wasn't alone.  _ I have Dream _ , his friend. Dream was his friend right? Tommy didn't know anymore, everything was too foggy. Thinking hurt too much. 

_ I'm cold. _

He was cold.

_ I should sleep _ .

He should sleep.

_ I need warmth. _

He needed warmth.

_ I want warmth. _

He wanted warmth.

  
  
  


He curled up in the tent that lay in Logstishire. "Tenret" was too vulnerable to the nightly cold fall winds. Logstishire would protect him.

  
  
  


He let his eyes slowly shut, the wind acting as his lullaby into a dark slumber.

…

…

…

…

Something was nudging him.

…

...

Someone was nudging his back with their foot.

"Hey."  _ Dream _

Tommy was shot with a bolt of adrenaline- fear? Excitement? Terror? He didn't know. He sat up quickly to greet his friend.

"Hey Dream."

"It's 2 pm" **you slept through the whole** **day** was left unsaid.

"Oh sorry."

"You shouldn't have stayed up so late then."

"But I didn't."

"You sure you didn't?" 

…

Was he sure?

Maybe Dream was right, maybe he stayed up late and didn't notice how late it was  _ Dream would know better than me. _

"Maybe I did stay up too late"

Dream looked pleased.

"Good, It's not like you'd waste a day way for nothing. You're better than that" 

Praise. That's what that was right? Tommy didn't know. "Come on, get up" Dream started to walk away, knowing Tommy would follow. 

Dream was his only friend.

Tommy followed.

"It's getting cold. You'll need better clothes soon" Dream tossed some shares over. "You're low on wool. Lets get some more." 

Dream was kind. Dream cared.

"Alright." 

...

Shearing the sheep reminded Tommy of the simpler times, the happy times. Gathering resources with Tubbo for Lmanburg, making the flag with Wilbur and Nikki, finding random labeled pink wool in every chest from Erret… The old days. Why did it have to change?

"Dream?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"Do the others-," Dream stopped shearing the sheep, "Do you think they would help me if they knew how cold it was?"

"They wouldn't." Dream's tone was factual. 

"They wouldn't?" Tommy whimpered.

"Tommy," Dream set his tools down and faced Tommy "they don't care about you. You can't keep forgetting that."

Tommy looked back down at the sheep that was now sitting down beside him.

"I had a dream Ranboo came back, you know."

"Ranboo stopped showing up after the third month, remember?" Dream seemed upset.

"Ranboo doesn't care…" Tommy mumbled as he processed the meaning behind the words.

Dream sighed and crouched down to his level.

"Listen," Dream put a- reassuring? hand on his shoulder, "Tommy it's been 6 months. We've tried waiting in the Nether for them-"  _ We?, that's right- Dream is with me. _ "they don't even show up when I'm gone. Tommy, they don't care."

Tommy used to believe they didn't care, that was the first 2 months. But as time went on he felt like he wasn't so sure anymore. 

He wasn't sure about anything.

Everything was too foggy.

It hurts to think.

...

...

There's no colour. 

...

  
  


"Alright that's enough wool." 

They had half a stack of wool.  _ Was this all for clothes?? _ "You'll need some blankets for when it starts snowing."

So that's what the extra wool is for…  _ Does Dream know how to make clothes? _

"Snow will be annoying to deal with in my tent." Tommy doesn't like snow anymore. It doesn't make him happy like it used to. It's annoying.

"You should sleep in the house Ghostbur built."

"I can't. It doesn't have a bed, and he didn't build that for me- I mean, it would be rude if-"

"Ghostbur's gone, it's fine if you take it. And we can always make you a bed."

That's right, Dream said Ghostbur passed on.

Dream was a good friend.

Dream was kind.

Tommy didn't deserve this kindness.

"Okay- I'll live in the house."

“Good, It’s getting late. You should sleep now to try and fix your sleep schedule.”   
  
“Will you be here tomorrow?”   
  
“Yes. Might be a bit later because of the clothes, but I’ll be here.”    
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Get some sleep Tommy.” 

  
  


****

  
  


Dream was not expecting this.

"What did you say Tommy?"

"I don't think I have long left to live." This was not good.

Or was it?

Could Dream twist this to his advantage?

"What makes you say that? Your health is fine considering your circumstances." Once again Dream was feeling speechless thanks to Tommy.

He needed Tommy alive.

Does he have to watch him 24/7 now?

Did he break him too quickly? 

"You're too kind to me Dream," No one would believe those words were coming from Tommy's mouth.  _ Glad he thinks that  _ "someone like me doesn't deserve your kindness." 

This was bad.

Or was it?

This would be risky.

"Now," Dream placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders, "let's not jump the gun-"

"What does that mean?"

"-Just, take a day to think about what you're about to do."

Just like with the compass and the failed beach party- Dream was betting on Tommy to back out of his decision before it was too late.

"Come on, I finished making you better clothes. " Dream held out a sweater and some pants that didn't have holes in them.

Tommy instinctively started handing his brother's jacket to Dream.  _ Good, he's still submissive, but that's not what I need right now. _

"No. Wear that over the sweater. It's better to be a bit warm then freezing." 

"Thank you Dream." Tommy felt the soft fabric for a moment before going into a tent to change.

What should Dream do?

Would he really have to allow for one of Tommy’s friends to communicate with him?  _ Maybe it will spark his rage like it did when Ranboo managed to visit him after weeks of no communication. _

…

…

…

Should he bring Tubbo…?

  
…

_ That isn't that bad of an idea. _

  
He’ll Find a way to pull some of Ranboos strings,  _ that weird hybrid has  _ **_still_ ** _ been trying to reach Tommy- so letting a gap in on his defences should attract the little pest like a rat. _

Ranboo will bring Tubbo and Dream can easily control the situation from there on. 

“The jackets are very warm together.” Tommy said after walking out of the tent.

“That's good.” Dream started making a fire pit.   
  
Tommy likes the warmth. Dream didn’t know why exactly, but he knew Tommy had a sudden liking of the warmth after 4 months of exile.

Unsurprisingly Tommy was warming himself by the fire. 

Dream had a feeling tomorrow was going to be an “Eventful” Day.


	2. Truths of lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNFACT MOST OF THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE I WAS AT WORK.

Nervous was an understatement. Ranboo was terrified. Punz seemed to somehow know about his journals he's been trying to send to Tommy- Dream seemed to be leaving the doors wide open,  _ this is obviously a trap _ . 

If Ranboo goes in alone Dream would kill him on the spot- need we even mention the fate of Mexican Dream?

He had been hiding this long enough. 

L’Manburg is no longer in shambles.

He can talk to Tubbo about this.   
  
He can do this.    
  
Ranboo double checks that he has all the journals in his inventory before finding Tubbo.

He had everything.

He just needs to open the door.

That's going to be difficult,  _ my arms are full _

Ranboo kicks the door open lightly with his foot.

"Oh hello Ranboo- oh my god that's a lot of books!!" Tubbo rushes over to help Ranboo from toppling over.

"We need to talk-"

"Yea we do! Why do you have all these books?? Did you raid a library of all its material?"

"I- no. It's about Tommy." Ranboo set the stacks of books he had on the desk, the big THUD of the books echoing slightly in the room.

"What about Tommy?" It was under Tubbo's knowledge that Tommy was doing completely fine. Tubbo trusted his sources.

"Okay- So I've been trying to reach him every day. And after the first two months of communication- something happened." 

"What was it?"

"Someone kept stealing the books, or blowing up the chests. Or sicking Gasts and Blazes on me to prevent me from reaching Tommy."

"W-what?? I- maybe that was Tommy. That does seem like someone he would do if he didn't want to talk to people. Haha." Tubbo wasn't liking the hinted implications of this conversation.

"No," Ranboo shook his head and grabbed a book, " You see these tell a different story."

"Ranboo, I don't know If I could read all that you know I'm dyslexic."

"Yes of course! That's why I've selected these three important ones." He held out 3 books in his slender enderman hands.

"You only brought all the other books to get my attention didn't you?"

"That was the point, yes." Ranboo nodded his head as he handed the first book to Tubbo.

Tubbo sighed and opened the book.

  
  


It was very much written by Tommy and Ranboo- Tubbo couldn't help but smile as he imagined hearing Tommy bicker about snapchat and girls jokingly. He seemed so lively in this. Something about building a place called Logstishire, a prime log, and a tent Ghostbur named "Tenret".

Tommy seemed fine and happy.

Tubbo opened his mouth to speak 

"That was the first day of the exile." Ranboo said as he took the book from Tubbo's hands. 

The next book was a bit concerning. Tommy was still Tommy, but you could feel the loneliness seeping out of his words.  _ This loneliness doesn't suit you big man. _

"That was three weeks into the exile"

Tubbo gulped, not liking were the entries seemed to be leading too.

Tubbo opened the next book feeling scared.

Tubbo was right to be scared.

Tommy was NOT okay. 

Tommy was most certainly depressed. 

Tubbo hated the stabbing feeling he had in his chest. He has been a terrible friend. Were they even friends? All this time Tubbo thought Tommy would never want to see him-  _ I was so wrong _ .

Tommy needed to see Tubbo.

And Tubbo has been needing to see Tommy. Tubbo's mind had been preoccupied by his presidential work in an attempt to ignore how much he missed Tommy.

It was time to stop hiding from his feelings, he has to go see Tommy TODAY. 

Tubbo closed the last book.

"How hard are the defences around Tommy?"

"That's the thing, they're gone today," Ranboo said nervously.

"That's odd, that has to be a trap."

"That's what I was thinking!- But I don't think we'll get another chance!"

"And why did you want to bring me along?- Don't get me wrong, I'm going to go see Tommy no matter what now- but all this Is getting kind of suspicious Ranboo."

Ranboo hesitated for a moment.

"The last person that got through the defences lost all three of their canon lives. And if the defender is who I think it is- they won't attack If you're there." Ranboo knew this was selfish of him to put the president in harm's way, but knowing Tubbo-  _ he'd definitely throw himself into danger for Tommy right now. _

"And who do you think is defending?"

"Either Punz or Dream."

"Dream? Why Dream? He hates Tommy."

"Exactly! If Dream truly hates Tommy then he would want him to suffer alone right?"

"That's dark…." would Dream really go that far? "I Don't think it's a good idea to start conspiring against one of our nation's strongest allies. If you were in a position of power I'd scold you for doing this investigation behind the president's back."

"But I'm still just a minute man."

"Exactly."

Ranboo can get away with a lot of things If he is still just seen as a citizen by the eyes of the law.

There was a moment of silence in the room before Tubbo stood up from his chair. “Let's go.”    
“N-now?” Ranboo hoped they would prepare some things before going.

“Yes, now.” Tubbo was going to see his friend if it was the last thing he was going to do. Those books...  _ just hold on a little longer Tommy _ . Tubbo was filled with untapped frustration. He had been such an idiot the past few months, trusting others to check in on Tommy because Tubbo was too scared to face him. Now Tubbo will be paying the price of his actions if he doesn't act fast enough.   
  
Ranboo had to rush over to catch Tubbo at the hub portal.

“You're not bringing any armour?”

“Of course not If the defences are down and they won't attack me- like you said- I don't need armour.” Tubbo had a weird thing about not wearing armour as much as possible ever since he became president. Ranboo feared that would come to bite Tubbo in the back at some point in the future.

The two friends were very nervous heading into the Nether.

They both tried not to show it.

The bridge felt much longer than it should have.

They could see the other portal in the distance.

…

…

They could also see something else.

Someone else.

On a bridge.

No, this bridge didn't go anywhere.

That person was standing at the edge of the bridge.

  
  
  


***

Dream told Tommy to think about his decision. 

He did.

His decision wouldn't change.

…

...

The Nether was warm.

Very warm.

Tommy could just let the warmth take him.

He didn't deserve Dream’s kindness.

Why was he here?   
  
He could just let the lava take him.

Dream wouldn't have to waste his time visiting him if he was gone.

No one else would mind if Tommy let the lava take him.

The lava would be warm and that would be nice.

To leave with the warmth of the lava.

Maybe he'd come back a ghost. 

Like his brother.

Would he too forget all the bad memories?   
  
That would be nice.

If he doesn't have anything left to live for here It would be fine to take the chance of being a ghost.

At least he wouldn't be cold anymore.

…

…

…

No point in waiting around.

…

He was falling.

The warmth was getting closer.

Did he hear screams?

He must be hallucinating again. Tubbo wouldn't be here.

The lava was warm.

The lava was too warm.

**Better to be too warm then freezing.**

…

Tommy didn't like how warm it was.

It burned.

It burned a lot.

But that's okay.   
  
It was the end after all.

…

...

Tommy should sleep.


	3. Hold Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey check out the animation for this au!  
> https://youtu.be/zq1Tvvtjqaw  
> [yes that's my youtube]
> 
> also my tumble,,, wich has art for this au  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kenji-artworks

Ranboo was having a surprisingly difficult time holding Tubbo back.

“TUBBO YOU DON'T HAVE A FIRE RES OR ARMOR YOU CANT GO DOWN THERE!”

“RANBOO AS YOUR PRESIDENT I'M ORDERING YOU TO LET ME GO.” Tommy needed help- If Tubbo could just grab him he might be able to save Tommy before it was too late!

“Tubbo! I can't do that right now!” Ranboo was as distraught as Tubbo was but he wasn't willing to lose two friends on the same day.

“HE'S RIGHT THERE!” Tubbo stopped fighting as tears clouded his vision, “He was right there…” he fell down onto his knees and hands, _Tommy was right there._

Everything happened so fast.

  
  


If they only had gong in the portal 5 minutes before.

…

…

...

It was moments like this that the world was reminded that they were all just kids.

Kids forced into roles they were not suited for.

Tubbo had a country to run and now he had to comprehend the fact that his best friend just killed himself.

Ranboo was just a few years older than Tubbo and was still faring no better.

“Oh god he's, he's really gone.” Ranboo ran his clawlike fingers through his hair. “Oh god.” Ranboo found himself sitting down next to Tubbo.

Ranboo could feel tears well up in his eyes. 

What were they supposed to do? What does anyone do after witnessing something like that?

Tubbo has seen death before- he's been in several wars. He saw Wilbur get stabbed by his father- he's been executed by Technoblade, he witnessed Tommy lose his first and second life.

This was too much.

It was getting hard to breathe.

Tubbo ran. 

He ran towards the portal- but not the main hub portal.

_Please tell me this is some sick joke-_

_He has to be on his island._

Tubbo was met with the harsh cold winds of the island. Why was it so much colder over here!?

“Tommy had to have a totem- he was just playing around- he can't be-”  
  


Tubbo couldn't find him.  
  
He couldn't find him in any tents.

He couldn't find him anywhere in Logstishire.

Ranboo emerges out of the portal “Tubbo what are y- God it's cold! What the hell?” _I didn't realize how cold an island could get during the fall!_

Tubbo was in the house.

“Tubbo we need to go, what are-” There was a beautiful picture of L’manburg on the wall.

“It was turned over.” Tubbo was having too many emotions right now, “Ranboo- he, he thought we- Ranboo I abandoned him.”   
  
Ranboo wanted to tell Tubbo he was wrong, but deep down Ranboo agreed with him.

“Tubbo someone was preventing people from visiting him. He-... There was no way we could have… _sigh_ ” Ranboo was at a loss of words. He might have better composure then Tubbo- but he too was feeling the full force of the emotional impact. 

“I just, how could…” Tubbo sat on the bed with his head in his hands, the bed was still warm. The bed had Tommy’s sent. 

Dam it, he could almost convince himself Tommy was just in another room- Tubbo heard something crinkle in the bed. _What?_

Tubbo moved the many many wool blankets over to the other side.

There was a cirkled old picture in the bed.

Tubbo held the picture in hand.

He unfolded it.

It was them.

It was the original members of L’manburg- taken before the war with the Dream SMP.

_He kept it._ Tubbo felt like his heart was being smashed into pieces over and over again today.

“He crossed over everyone's face except yours,” Ranboo said as he looked over Tubbos shoulder. Somehow It hurt more seeing that Tommy crossed out his own face as well.

Tubbo felt himself choking up. 

He wanted to cry.

Both Ranboo and Tubbo just needed to cry.  
  
The two sat hugging each other as they silently cried over their deceased friend.   
  
***

…

…

…

...  
  


A body was being dragged along the gravel shore of the Nether.

A very burnt body.

...

But still alive.

Dream flopped down onto the gravel.

Empty potion bottles lay broken along the shore.

Dream sighed and took off his mask to wipe his brow. It's been a while since he’s pulled something that risky.

All that mattered right now is that Tommy was alive.

Tommy was completely broken now.

_He thinks he has nothing left to live for._

Dream can use him as a weapon now.

Tommy will have one thing to live for.

To serve under Dream.

To be Dreams loyal _friend_


	4. "Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza brings bad news to Techno and Ghostbur about their lost family member.

"Did you get the news…?"

"Hard not to. The president has been cooped up in his panic-room for 3 days. "

"Philza he was your son, technically my uncle- aren't you upset?" Fundy didn't know how to feel about Tommy's death. He had never been on the best terms with him but he was still sort of his friend. He was technically his family. Philzas son, why wasn't Philza as broken as Tubbo right now?

"I am upset." Philza sighed as he put on a winter cloak. "I'm upset at the government forcing my son to be exiled. I'm upset Tubbo gave into the government's corruption. I'm upset that someone was preventing anyone from seeing my son, I'm upset at myself for not realizing the last thing Tommy needed was space."

"Where are you going?" Fundy didn't like the fact that his family was falling apart like this.

"I'm going to my sons." _Technoblade and Ghostbur?_ Fundy hadn't seen them In forever. Wait wasn't Techno a wanted criminal? He's also Philza's son though, of course Philza would be in contact with his son.

"... Be safe." 

Fundy was left alone as Philza shut the door to his house.

Philza had news he had to deliver. 

He had a feeling Techno was going to want to charge into Tubbo's Government and demand a reason why they hadn't learned their lesson.

Ghostbur wasn't going to understand that Tommy was dead.

That would be difficult.

...

...

The Nether was the fastest way to get to Techno's house.

Unfortunately it was the same bridge that led to Tommy's island. 

Philza could see the ledge that Tommy supposedly jumped from.

It was definitely built by Tommy…

  
  


He looked down at the lava.

...

Someone could have definitely saved Tommy. 

If he was there he could have dived in and saved him- there was a gravel shore **right there.**

  
  


Philza sighed and stepped into Tommy's Nether portal. 

_I_ **_at least_ ** _have to see how bad his living conditions were._

The wind was almost as cold as the tundra.

_Why did Dream have to put his exile so close to a wintery forest and a beach?_. Of course it was going to get freezing cold in the fall.

He must have been so cold.

Cold and alone.

"That's awful. This is fucking awful."

Philza hated this.

He entered Logstishire.

Ghostbur built it surprisingly well- _you can't feel the windchill._

The door to the house was left open, no doubt from Tubbo and Ranboo.

The bed seemed out of place and new.

Startlingly enough the blankets where warm.

At first Philza though someone had just got out of the bed, but a closer inspection revealed something he was not pleased about.

"Someone has sown blaze powder in with the fabric." 

There's no way Tommy knew how to do this. 

This art is only known by Piglins. Techno only learned how to make it after spending a year with the other Piglins. 

So who else could have made this??

He could see Ghostbur learning it for fun. But he's been staying with them for the past few months.

…

...

  
  


What about Dream?

Dream would definitely find the knowledge of engraving Nether ingredients into fabrics very, **VERY,** useful.

And Tommy would be the perfect test subject.

  
  


That's it then.

Dream made this.

...

...

He's spent too long here, he needs to leave.

He put one of the blankets into his inventory and continued his journey towards Technos house.

  
  
  


He found Techno tending to his horse.

Ghostbur, not far away playing with some sheep.

Techno's ear twitched. 

"Hey Phil."

"Hello Techno."

Techno turned to look at his father.

"Phill, you're looking pale."

...

"Tommy's dead."

…

…

"Heh?" Techo starred at Philza, _he's not lying_ "H-how'd he die?" 

The voices where going crazy.

"..."

"Phill, who killed my little brother?"

  
  


".... he committed suicide"

_He what?_

No, not Tommy- the stuborn little ball of fire- commiting suicide?

"… He killed himself…" Techno remained his stoic appearance, but even he was conflicted.

The voices wanted revenge.

This was because the government was a flawed system.

Because government exiled Techno's annoying little brother.

Because the **President** exiled his brother from his home.

"Did you find his ghost?"

"No, if there even is one I'd assume it's somewhere in the bottom of the Nether."

So lava was his ticket out of this world. 

"Ghostbur doesn't know, does he?"

"Do you think he'd even be able to comprehend suicide? He gets overwhelmed when we even try to tell him what he did in his past…" Philza hated this, " _sigh…_ But we have to tell him."

They walked over to Ghostbur's little sheep huddle he created.

"Phill! Look! So many friends! They all like my blue!" Each sheep had splotches of blue on their wool.

"That's nice Ghostbur."

Ghostbur smiled.

"We have something we need to tell you, Ghostbur." Techno waited for Ghostbur to stop petting the sheep.

"Oh no, you're both upset. I can feel it- here have some blue, calm yourself-"

"No- Wilbur," Philza pushed aside the blue in his son's hand, "Tommy is dead." 

Ghostbur froze for a moment.

"No, no Tommy isn't dead."

"He comited suicide." Techno huffed, knowing he was probably not going to like this.

"No, no. He's not dead. I don't feel it."

"That's because he died in the Nether."

"No I can feel when people are dead- Shlatt's dead and I see bits of his spirits all the time. Silly Shlatt, had all of his bones spread out everywhere so he can't form into a ghost like me- Tommy isn't dead. Right Friend? Yes Tommy isn't dead. Dream wouldn't want that. No he wouldn't."

_Dream?_

  
  


This wasn't sitting well with Philza at all.

"Why wouldn't Dream want Tommy dead?" Philza looked at the blanket he had in his inventory.

"I- Dream said- oh no I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Oh no."

"Ghostbur, whatever Dream said you have to tell us-" Techno tried to grab Ghostbur's shoulder, only for his pig talons to fall right through him, "agh."

"D-Dream said- Dream said I should stay away from Tommy because Tommy didn't like ghosts. And, and Dream said that because he cares for Tommy right? And Dream is strong, Dream wouldn't want Tommy dead."

Techno and Philza glanced at each other for a moment.

"So even If Tommy was dead- which he isn't, Dream would have been there. Dream is Tommy's friend, right?"

"... Yes," Phillza said slowly. Techno whipped his head back at Philza, _what are doing Phill?!_ "Dream is Tommy's friend. Our mistake Ghostbur, well let you play with your friends more."

Philza grabbed Techno's arm and dragged him out of hearing range.

"Philza what was that!? Why did you say that-"

"Techno look-" He handed the blanket to Techno.

"It's a red blanket-" Techno looked down, it was abnormally warm, "okay so it got blaze powder in it-" Techno looked closer "and you did a very amature job at sewing it in with the fabric-"

"I didn't make it."

"You- okay so a child Piglin? Phil, this tells me nothing."

"Techno this was in Tommy's bed. There's no way Tommy was able to get into a Piglin village- and steal this from a Piglin household, and there's no way he could have made it."

"Are you saying someone, other than you and me- that lives in the overworld, learned how to ingrain Nether potion ingredients into clothes?"

"Yes."

"Who would be powerful enough to sway a Piglin to teach them how to even do that?!"

"I don't know, probably someone like Dream."

"Dream-" Techno glanced over to make sure Ghostbur still couldn't hear them, "This was Dream's plan."

"Dream killed my son... your little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it investigation time?


	5. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HO boi how we feeling about the recent streams haha? that was some endgame shit they pulled with the portal!
> 
> and that sadist animation with tubbo and tommy? OH BOI i love tommy and tubbo and their friendship so much goddammmmm.
> 
> aNYWAY onto the fic.

“Tubbo, you need to get out of there.” 

The only response Quackity got was the sounds of someone shuffling around.

_ God damn it, why did Tubbo have to be good at building? _

_ Why’d he have to make the panic room out of fucking obsidian? _

“Tubbo, you’ve been in there for three days!” 

Tubbo had only left from there twice and it was only to get a few more materials and an Ender Chest.

"Quackity, we should leave him alone. He just lost Tommy." Nikki said calmly.

"I know but he's still president! He has a country to run."

"This is what you and Fundy are for, isn't it?" 

"I- yes. Yea, yea your right. But if he's not out of there by the end of the week I'm going in there."

***

Tubbo didn't know what to do. He felt so useless. 

All he could think about was the stupid lava. Taking his friend away. 

He was well out of tears. 

Everything in L'Manburg was so silent.

Everyone was too silent. 

God is this how Tommy felt? 

Tubbo hated this.

Tubbo couldn't help but feel sad and frustrated. 

He should have been there.

He should have tried to visit more then once.

He should have realized something was wrong when everyone he asked wasn't invited to the beach party.

He should have been there for his friend.

He shouldn't have exiled him.

Tubbo has been such an idiot.

…

He just wanted Tommy back.

…

He looked at his Loadstone compass.

The newly repaired compass hindered itself useless.

It was spinning wildly.

No doubt because Tommy was dead in the Nether.

…

Would the compass work If Tommy was a ghost?

Oh god, Tubbo didn't want to think about seeing his best friend as a ghost.

Would he forget all the bad things like Ghostbur?

Or would he forget all the good things?

Would he forget everything?

Would he forget nothing?

Tubbo didn't want to think about it.

  
  


Tubbo threw the compass against the obsidian wall, glass could be heard shattering.

… 

…

…

Tubbo heard stones shifting.

Tubbo heard someone mining the obsidian.   
  


..

Tubbo looked up.

...

That's not who he was expecting.

“Hey there Tubbo.”

“Eret?” Tubbo stood up and subconsciously backed away.

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to see- but the thing you need right now is not solitude.”   
  
Tubbo felt something like anger bubble within him.   
  
“But I know what it's like to feel like you've betrayed your fri-”    
  
“You  **DID** betray us-”   
  
“Tubbo I know what I did in the past was wrong-”   
  
“You- You're the reason Tommy lost his first life.” Tubbo said shakily.   
  
Eret knew he was walking on eggshells now.

“Yes… I'm aware.”   
  
“If he just had one more life…”  _ Then none of this would be happening… _

“Tubbo, no one can change the past of this story. Regret it? Sure. Make steps to improve from it-”   
  
“I'm sorry Eret- but why would you think I’d listen to you of all people?” Tubbo had been bottled up with frustration for 3 days and now someone like Erret just shows up asking to be yelled at-

“To be honest I didn't think you would- still don't think you would.”   
  
“Then why?”

“Because someone has to talk to you.”   
  
“Eret you're the king of an entirely different nation.” Tubbo said frankly.   
  
“But I was once your friend.”

Tubbo was finding it harder and harder to be angry right now. Eret really seemed like he just wanted to help.

“Fine. What is it that you have to say?” Tubbo huffed in annoyance.

“Well, I have many things. First thing is that you can’t keep yourself cooped up here like this." 

Tubbo glanced around the room.

"Secondly, being alone after witnessing what you did will only lead you to the same outcome."

This was the first time an adult figure seemed to be treating Tubbo as a person and not as the leader of a nation.

"You should get some change of scenery- where's your house?"

"I don't have one."

…

"You what?"

"I didn't make myself a house."

"You've been president for almost a year. And you don't have a house?" Eret felt waves of concern wash onto him.

"Didn't really see a need for it. I just stayed with Ranboo or at Fundy's when I needed to sleep."

"That's not right."

"It is what it is."

"Alright well, you're staying in my castle for tonight."

"What?!"

"Tubbo, you're still a kid. You can't just expect me to sit around and watch a kid president crumble to pieces from the weight that was forced upon them."

Tubbo could almost forget that this was the man that once betrayed the very nation he is supporting.

"I- Ranboo, he also saw… what happened."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Eret turned to the man-made exit to the obsidian chamber, "Then let's go get him."

Eret guided Tubbo out of the obsidian cage.

"Ranboo's house Is right there." Tubbo felt weird. He felt like a little kid. Well, he was one, but… 

Eret knocked on the door.

The door opened.

Ranboo greeted his guests with a smile.

"Oh- Eret! I wasn't expecting you. Oh, Tubbo you're out of your box, you feeling better?"

Ranboo was smiling.

Why was he smiling?

"Ranboo- how are you okay with this?" Tubbo felt the frustration coming back.

"Okay with what?"

"Ranboo did you witness Tommy's death with Tubbo three and a half days ago?"

Eret could feel the tension and needed to find more information to help.

"I- oh yea that- um hold on." Eret glanced over to Tubbo. 

Ranboo took out a book.

"Yea, okay. So, me and Tubbo went to go see Tommy, and he wasn't there. And- and we came back. And Tubbo locked himself in the obsidian panic room."

Eret put his hand out, stopping Tubbo from speaking.

"And you don't remember anything else?" Eret asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No of course not- I… Tommy… something bad happened to Tommy- something bad- why don't I…" Ranboo backed up and started mumbling whispers.

_ Why don't you remember? Something bad obviously happened- Eret’s here- Tubbo was locked in that room- why don't you remember!? _

Eret placed a hand on Ranboos shoulder.   
  
“Ranboo, It's alright.”

“I- no, but I- I don't remember.” Not remembering was bad- Ranboo had a journal for this- why didn't he write this down??   
  
“People cope in different ways with trauma.”

“I-... trauma? I- Tahts right It- it has to have been traumatic. Tubbo- he-he locked himself in his panic room.. Yea It has to have been…”   
  
“Come on, you two are staying at my place.” Eret’s decision was final. If no one else was going to acknowledge that these two where kids then he would.   
  
“Oh, okay…”

Eret now had two guests to take care of.


	6. "Not-Dead"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gives Tommy a little gift and a valuable lesson about trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H  
> so slimecicle joined the smp and needless to say im having a fucking GREAT time

…

…

A soft bed. 

...   
  


Stone brick walls.

…

…

Tommy felt weird.

…

Tommy felt “not-dead”...

But not exactly alive…  _ Not like I used too… I think. _

Something was very wrong.

…

“I see you're finally awake.”

_ Dream _

Tommy slowly began to sit up.

It hurt to move.

“Careful now! Health potions could only do so much-”

“I’m not dead…?” Tommy was feeling distraught,

“Of course not.  _ I need you _ .”

  
_ Needed me? _

“But why? There's no point to any of this… I- I'm useless to you- I’m- I’m useless to everyone…. w-why??”   
  
“Tommy, would I have swam head first into that lava for you If that where true?”   
  
“But lava is nothing to you-”

“Would I have used a full inventory of important potions to save you?”   
  
“I-” Tommy didn't know.

“Would I have made you this?” Dream held out a new green bandana for Tommy. 

_ There was color. _

“My bandana…” Tommy holds it in his hands. Where did he even get it the first time? Why was it so special? Tommy didn’t know… 

And Tommy…  _ didn’t care? _

Caring suddenly didn't appeal to Tommy.

“Thank you Dream.” Tommy tied it around his neck.

Dream seemed pleased. 

…

Something about that felt right.

Something about Dream being pleased.

Something about it was appealing.

_ Why- _

“You up for a Gapple?” Dream fetched a Gapple from his inventory.

Something was nagging at Tommy’s mind to accept Dream's offer- maybe he was hungry? When was the last time he ate?   
“Yes please.”

He was given the Gapple.

He felt better after eating it.

Better then he had in a long time- was it really just a Gapple that did this? 

His mind didn't feel like it was at constant war.

He felt like he was floating above a calm river.

“Feeling better?”

**Tell Dream the truth.**

“Its cold.”

“Your shirt and pants  _ are _ very ripped up and scorched from the lava.”

_ Oh… _

_ The lava. _

He forgot about the lava.

“I’m sorry about the lava.”

“Haha, It gave me a good excuse to practice making more clothes.” Dream held out another pair of clothes.  _ They where warm _ .

There was something else.

A cloak. Just like Dream’s.

Tommy held it up- it was his favorite shade of red.

_ Dream is my friend- Dream cares- Dream is kind- I care about Dream. _

It was warm.

“You always said how cold you are so I figured I’d make you something more warm.”   
  
“Thank you Dream. It's warm to the touch.” Tommy put the cloak on. Something about this was making Tommy happy.

“I entwined the fibers with Blaze Powder- that way It will stay warm forever.”

“Your amazing Dream.”

Dream was smiling under his mask.

This was perfect.

“Hmm,” Dream stood up from his chair. “Let's test your strength Tommy.”

Test his strength?

“Follow me.” Tommy followed.   
  
That's right they where in some stone brick room. Where exactly was this?

The air smelt musky- probably underground.

Dream tossed him a sword.

“You’ve probably lost a lot of your strength from how poorly you’ve been treating your body.”

**Apologize.**

“Sorry”

*** 

The spar was rough to say the least.

Tommy was never the best fighter compared to Dream.

Not to say Tommy wasn't a good fighter.

He was a good fighter- just good enough for Dream to always have the satisfaction when beating him.

Dream knocked Tommy down.

That wasn't the point of these spars though.

There were two points.

  1. Test Tommys strength in order to know how much intense training will be needed 



And the second one, perhaps the most important one-

  1. To see how the enchantment was working on Tommy.



Tommy got back up.

That bandana wasn't just a normal gift.

With the books in the stronghold, he was able to make the perfect enchantment that compelled Tommy to obey Dream. 

Their swords clashed.

Of course there where flaws in the enchantments.

Dream wasn't able to decipher all the runes- so this was in fact a test run.

From what Dream could decipher he could tell that this enchantment wouldn't work on someone with a strong mind or a strong will to live-  _ good thing I destroyed Tommy's oversized ego and firy determination- _ and that the enchantment wouldn't start to work  **completely** unless the subject had absorption-  _ he probably thinks that Gapple had something in it haha _ .

From how things where going.

Dream was satisfied with the results.

Tommy didn't appear to be a mindless machine,  _ that would be boring- _ but he was obedient. 

All Dream had to do was test his loyalty now.

  
  


Dream redistributed Tommy's momentum, causing him to stumble.

He put his blade to the back of Tommy's neck.

"Don't ever let anyone get this close to you."

Tommy was frozen still.

Dream let down his weapon.

"Letting anyone get within blades reach of you is a death wish."

Tommy's eyes looked at Dream’s blade. He took a few steps back.

"No one except me is your friend. We may have allies in the future but alliances are short term. And can be broken any second."

_ Be loyal to  _ **_me._ **

"Allies are just people who haven't betrayed you yet… You are my friend, not my ally?" Tommy asked while slowly standing back up.

Dream put away his sword.

"Yes. Friends are allies that will never betray you."

"You are my only friend, Dream."

"Then you will know not to betray me."


	7. Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade And Philza inspect the Piglin villages for clues to help their ongoing investigation into Tommy's "death".

be sure to check out [my art Tumbr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kenji-artworks) cuz ima be posting some art for the fic on there

kay have some angst you heathens

____________________________________

Technoblade scoffed after he left the Piglin village.

Borrinnngggg. SMOLL CHILD. There's so many. Some help they were. I always liked this village the best. E. That wood looks uGLYY. God they knew nothing?? YO LETS FIGHT THEM ALL. BEAT THE INFO OUT OF THEM. how do they have flowers down here? NO! 

The voices were as annoying as the situation at hand.

“Not go so well?” Philza asked as Technoblade walked up to him.

“Barely any of these idiots knew that there was still an Admin descendant alive.” 

They needed to find out which Piglin taught Dream about the Nether secrets.

Or just in general how Dream got that information in the first place, all so they could prevent him from getting even more powerful. 

Normally neither Techno nor Phill would even care how powerful Dream was- or the fate of the awful governments that existed-

But that was all thrown aside when Dream drove their family member to suicide.

“Well, I’m afraid we will be out of luck soon. There's only one more village left in the Nether.”

“Whatever Piglin gave Dream this information has no idea what hellfire they just let upon the world,” Techno growled as he started walking towards the next village with his father.

“They fail to realize the hellfire they brought upon themselves,” Philza said with a chuckle.

“Hah! Yea.” Techno turned the last bend of the nether road towards the next village.

If the governments failed to realize that Tommy’s suicide was caused by Dream, then Techno and Philza where going to get to the bottom of this without them.

***

“ _Sigh_ , Your positive that you’ve never shared Piglin secrets with any overworlders?”

“OF COURSE! I would bash in their skulls before I would even think of doing such traitorous things! We will spill their blood! May the blood god bathe in the blood of the traitor that would give those secrets to an overworlder!” A few Piglins’ listing in on the conversation joined in on their chant for the blood god- as did chat.

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD YEAAA!!! BLOOD! BLOOD! LETS KILL DREAM!!! Guys. DREAM VS TECHNOBLADE ROUND TWO BABY!-

“Okay. Cool. This is just great.” Techno dragged his hands on his face- this was getting annoying. 

If no Piglins taught Dream this, then how in the world did he learn Blaze Powder ingraving?

Techno started trudging out of the village, Chat having full reign of his head.

How warm is the blanket. TBH what power would this even give someone??? Hey arnt there more Nether ingredients? WAIT THIS MEANS BLAZEPOWDER IS HOTTTTTTTT YOU CAN BURN PEOPLE WITH THEM!!! Magmacream is a fire rez thing right? Yo what a bout a neatherwart hat. OMG MAGMACREAM! Is magma cream like a lotion? Neather-wart hat would literally do nothing you idiot.

Techno stopped in his tracks.

“Chat for once you might be onto something.” 

Okay what about sugar-coated socks. Glistening Mellon,,, melons.. You idiot it only works with Nether stuff we couldn't make socks of speed! TECHNO WE ARE FIVE HEAD. Of course we are onto something techno. Yo but my speed socks… WHAT ARE WE RIGHT ABOUT?

“If Dream used magma cream fibres in fabrics then he could make clothes that would slightly help you from lava. Dream wold have to be an idiot though, It takes a stupid amount of Magma Cream to do that.”

WE HAVE LOTS OF MAGMACREAM AT THE BASE! FIRE RESISTANT TECHNO?? TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES! He said only for a little bit guys. Dream's not an idiot he would definitely only do that for some big plan. DREAMS STILL HOMELESS.

And once again he lost chat.

“It's probably far fetched but if Dream made Tommy a Blaze Powder blanket then he might have made him a weak fire-resistant coat or something.”

It's not like Techno could check or anything-

“Hey, Phill?” Techno had finally gotten to Phills waiting spot.

“Yea?” Phill turned to look at him. “You thinking about something big?”

“Show me the place that he jumped from.” 

“.... Alright.” 

***

Technoblade’s hooves scraped against the gravel shore. Something wasn’t sitting right with him.

“He jumped from that ledge, down to this part of the lava pool.” Philza gestured to the bridge and the lava in front of them.

“Hmmm.” Techno kicked around some gravel.

“Why did you want to see this?”

“Chat got me thinking about a possible hunch.”

“What's the hunch?”

“Dream made Tommy a Blaze Powder blanket. What would have stopped him from attempting to make some fire-resistant clothes?”

“Okay… But I thought Magmacream was extremely annoying to try to entwine with fabric since it's a cream.”

“It Is, and it's only useful for a few seconds. But I wouldn’t put it past Dream to attempt making them anyway.”

“He’d need a lot of wool for his failed attempts haha.”

“Haha yeah.” Techno continued to shuffle around more gravel.

“And you're checking the gravel shore because?”

“Broken potion bottles. If there's the possibility that Dream saved Tommy from his demise then there would be lots of broken potion bottles.”

“Do you really think Dream would leave a mess like that here?”

“Ah… yep. You're probably right. We should have checked the days ago.”

“A week is more than enough time to clean up your tracks. That's If he did in fact save Tommy.”

They didn’t know If Dream saving Tommy would be for the better or the worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H school just started for me ima have brain mush....
> 
> GOOD THING I MADE ALL 24 CHAPTERS IN ADVANCE HAHAHAHA


	8. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to plan a funeral.

Tubbo closed the lid on his _Your Tommy_ Compass, it was spinning wildly. No doubt a gear was damaged when he threw it against the wall.

Eret had added a lid and chain to the compass as a gift, it allowed for Tubbo to store it like a pocket watch. 

He had been awfully nice. Tubbo still didn’t know how to feel about him- but he was very thankful for the emotional help he had been when Tubbo was perhaps at his lowest he's ever been.

“So you’re thinking of hosting a funeral?” Eret asked as he looked over at the chess table in Tubbos office, the black knight was missing.

“Yea... It's been about a month since Tommy died. I’m kinda way overdue to giving him a funeral.”

“Well you where morning,” Eret walked over to Tubbo’s desk that he was sitting at.

“Still kinda am haha” Tubbo chuckled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

…

“I think a funeral would be nice,” Eret looked at the music box in the corner of the room, “Where would It take place?”

“Well, we could have a celebration at the exile land.”

“Celebration?”

“Yea! To celebrate all the good times we've had with him, remember the good times before things… got bad.”

“So it's to reminisce about the past.”

“Yes”

“I was honestly expecting you would have it at L’Mantree.” Eret looked out the window towards the tree.

“That's probably where I'm going to put his grave. It would be perfect.” Tubbo had a sad smile on his face.

“Well if you end up having the funeral, I’d definitely be there.”

“Thank you.”

Eret turned back to Tubbo, “You said that It was very cold at the island last time you where there, has it gotten warmer?”

Tubbo nodded.

“Yes, Ranboo and I checked it a few days ago, It's gotten warmer.” That seemed odd to Eret. But maybe the weather was just very different over there.

“Alright. When do you plan on it happening?”

“In two weeks.”

***

“A funeral? That would probably be a good idea.” Fundy said as he looked at the message board that was hung up in the centre of L’Manburg.

“Yea that's probably the best course of action. At the very least It would help Tubbo on getting back on track with his presidential duties. I'm getting tired of dealing with most of the papers. And Eret acting like a mother hen to Tubbo is just giving me such a headache.” Quackity rubbed his forehead, this month has been so hectic.

  
  


“So are you guys going to the funeral?” Ranboo’s tall looming shadow startled the two.

“AH!!” Fundy jumped back, “JESUS RANBOO don’t do that!”

“Oh my god! Ranboo-” Quackity jumped back as well.

“Do what?”

“Sneak up on us like that!” Fundy held his hand over his chest.

“He's an Enderman, he can't help that he’s naturally silent!” Quackity said as he smoothed out his ruffled arm feathers.

“Oh sorry about that. Haha-”

“Yea yea we’re going to the funeral, not only would It be rude not too, but Tommy was our friend.” Quackity said as he turned back to the notice board.

“Exactly! And Niki said she was going to make some cakes!.” Fundy said as his tail wagged a bit at the thought of Niki’s cakes.

“Oh! Yea, because were having a Wake on the island before the funeral. That would be nice.”

… 

“Oh no.” Quackity’s face turned pale.

“What?”

“Something wrong, Quackity?” Ranboo tilted his head.

“Techno’s going to legally be allowed to be there.” Quackity gulped as he glanced over at a certain wanted poster.

“Oh that's neat.” Ranboo was friends with Techno, it would be cool to be able to talk to all his friends at once.

“No Ranboo that's not neat!” Fundy wined.

“Oh god, he's going to blame the government for Tommy’s death- ITS BEEN A MONTH HE PROBABLY HAS SEVEN WITHERS READY!” Quackity grabbed his head and started pacing nervously.

“W-what? Do you guys really think Techno would disgrace his little brother's funeral like that?”

“YES!” They both shout.

Ranboo wasn't liking this.

“Well, Philza will be there so I’m sure he wouldn’t want his son ruining the funeral- even if it was for revenge.”

They both sighed and grumbled like upset kids.

“Hey, where _has_ Philza been??” Quackity barked.

“He-he’s with Techno and Ghostbur.” Fundy said hesitantly.

“PHILZAS WITH THE TRAITOR?!” Quackity was not having a good time.

“He’s with his family! He just lost his son- they’re allowed to mourn with their family- even if one of them is a criminal.”

“Wait, Fundy aren't you Wilburs son? Shouldn’t you be with them right now?” Ranboo had written down that Fundy was part of Philzas family- so shouldn’t he be with them right now?

Fundy’s ears went down slightly.

“Y-yea its, its um… It's complicated…” 

Well, this was awkward.

…

“Sorry.” 

“We should probably see what we need to do for preparations for the Wake.” Quackity said fumbling through his inventory.

“Yea, I’ll go talk to Tubbo about what's going to be needed.” Fundy walked past them to Tubbo's office- which happened to be held up in Fundy’s house.


	9. Stay on Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has some little "Tests" he'd like Tommy to take.
> 
> Tommy seems to be doing "well" with the little enchantment of his,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did I paint this

Tommy liked floating in the river. 

The river would carry him down the stream through the many pillars that jutted into the sky.

The river was calm.

“Shoot the Silverfish with this bow.”

The rivers’ current changed. He let it take him.

He shot the Silverfish

The river was nice.

He wouldn’t dare try to fight against the river.

He would drown.

That wouldn't be nice.

The river was only in his head though.

…

“Your aim has gotten exceedingly well, so has your strength and speed.”

Tommy couldn’t help but have a small sheepish smile on his face at the praise Dream was giving him.

“But we need to test your ability at chasing and hunting down an enemy in the field of battle.”

Tommy looked over to the exit of their base they had been staying in. Was Dream going to let him out of the base??

Tommy was excited.

“Follow, I’ve got something special planned.”

Tommy followed close behind.

…

…

…

Tommy walked out into a jungle full of thick luscious trees and vibrant different shades of green everywhere. Dream was very well hidden just by standing there.

Tommy felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb with his red cloak and Neatherite armour. How was he supposed to be hidden and silent in this without invisibility potions?

The river was getting a bit rigid. 

Tommy scratched his arm.

They kept walking.

“Enjoying the trees?”

Tommy quickly looked away from all the trees.

“Y-yes.” 

“Enjoy them while you can, you’ll find them annoying very soon.”

Tommy didn’t understand what that meant.

He scratched his arm again.

  
  


…

They stopped at what looked like a little hut for animals.

There was a big Ocelot sleeping in there.

_ Was he going too- _

“This will be your target.” Dream turned back to Tommy as the Ocelot woke up and stretched its limbs.

Dream took out a strength potion.

“You will hunt this Ocelot while I chase and shoot arrows at you.”

Tommy nodded his head slowly.

“The moment I splash this potion on it- It will run. I will give you 10 seconds before I start firing arrows at you.” Dream noticed Tommy's slight unease, “It's just a normal bow so even when I do hit you It won’t do much damage.”

Tommy nodded again.

“Okay.” He made sure his sword was ready.

  
  


Tommy was ready.

The potion hit.

The Ocelot bolted.

Tommy ran after the target.

...

The low bushes were making running very difficult.

The river was too still. 

He needed the river to flow.

Tommy took out a spectral arrow.

If he just shot the Ocelot he wouldn't lose it- An arrow whizzed past him.

Tommy looked up at where the arrow came from.

Dream was in the trees chasing him.

_ Of course! The trees!  _ That would be so much easier to run in. 

Dream was smart.

Tommy quickly climbed up the branches and vines of the jungle trees- making sure to dodge any incoming arrows Dream was shooting at him.

He loaded his crossbow with a spectral arrow as he continued chasing the Ocelot.

Aiming was going to be very difficult with someone pursuing him.

He aimed as steady as he could as he continued to chase the stupid cat.

He fired- the arrow made a “ping” as another arrow came in contact with it.

The river washed over him for a second.

Dream is a great shot-  _ he's not really trying to hit me then? Surely he would have hit me by now. _

Tommy continued his pursuit.

If Dream wasn’t going to let him shoot a spectral arrow to track the Ocelot then he'd need to find another way.

…

He'd never catch up to the target like this.

Tommy quickly checked his potions-  _ a speed potion perfect! _

He quickly chugged the speed potion.

Tommy hopped from tree to tree- running away from Dream and to pursue his target.

He needed to kill his target.

It's what Dream told him to do.

It's where the river flowed.

***

The chase had been going on for about 5 minutes- not bad for Tommy first time being outside again but still not the best.

Dream wasn't trying that hard to shoot him, and he could tell Tommy noticed this after he deflected one of his spectral arrows-  _ that was a good idea Tommy but I won't let you do that. _

Tommy  **finally** drank a speed potion.

_ I see he still has his stubborn ‘drive headfirst into the situation without preparing’, _ Dream will have to fix that after this test is over.

Dream fired less and less arrows- more compelled and focused to see if Tommy would kill the Ocelot- and how he would do so.

  
  


Tommy was getting closer to the Ocelot.

  
  
  


He was practically right on top of the Ocelot.

  
  
  


He jumped down a mear foot away from the Ocelot- quickly throwing a lead around its neck.

The Ocelot tried to run away but the lead caused its entire body to whiplash, resulting in it falling back into Tommy’s range.

_ Interesting- _ Tommy stepped on the animals back hard- it let out a shriek of pain.

He held his sword in both of his hands- and shoved the blade straight through the back of its neck, beheading the animal completely.

…

…

That's not how Dream was expecting Tommy to go about killing.

...

He prevented its escape completely- a very effective way of ensuring a kill.

…

Any normal human would have been disturbed by the child's merciless killing.

…

Dream had a smile on his face as wide as his mask.

***

  
The River could flow nicely.

The river was nice-

" _ Clap. Clap. Clap." _

Tommy wiped his head around to see Dream walking slowly towards him-  _ he’s clapping his hands. For me? _

"Well done Tommy." Dream leaned over to get a closer look at the carcass.  _ That's brutal. _

"T-thank you."

Dream nodded. 

"Your pursuit was poor though,"

The river stopped "You've always struggled with thinking ahead."

Tommy tried to think back to other battles he's been in,

"But you instantly picked up on how to traverse in a jungle the moment you saw me- you adapted well." Dream looked back at the tall trees.

The river moved slowly.

"But It took you way too long to realize you had a speed potion," Tommy felt ashamed, "The moment you are given a task- and this is any task- you  **have to** prepare within seconds and use all of your surroundings and items to your advantage."

Tommy nodded, "Yes Dream." He scratched at his arm.

Dream noticed.

"Give me your arms."

He held his arms out to Dream.

His arms still had the awful burn scars from the lava. But certain spots were raw from how badly he had been scratching them.

"Have you been scratching at your sensitive skin?" Dream held both of Tommy's arms in his hands.

"Yes... I'm sorry."

"Have you been putting the Regen cream on your burns?" 

"Yes. Every night." 

The burn marks didn't irritate Tommy but the Regen cream was supposed to help the nerves return back to normal- since his skin got rather sensitive after the lava incident.

"Hmm." Dream let go of one arm. "Follow."


	10. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Technoblade have one last investigation- only to find news they were not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya so I wanted to make a chapter cover for this but that's taking to long- so ima just post this chapter and just post the cover on my tumblr and at the beginning of the chapter whenever I have it finished haha.
> 
> [i really just need to get you guys to chapter 14 soon haha cuz then I can make another animation I made for this public to everyone]

"So It's been a whole month."

"And Dream hasn't shown his homeless face anywhere."

Needless to say, Philza and Technoblade were a little peeved.

Philza sighed.

"I should probably get back to L'Manburg soon."

"Yep." Techno said as he fed his horse.

"Still down to check out Logstishire one last time before I investigate L'Manburg?"

"Oh definitely." Technoblade said with a firm nod. 

Phill couldn't hear Chat but he was sure they were riled up.

"Alright, we should get going then before Ghostbur gets back."

***

Surprisingly enough the little Plains biome was fairly warm, still a little chilly. But not freezing cold.

"That's definitely not right." Techno snorted before spotting people building.

"What the hell are these three doing here?!" Philza said in a frustrated whisper.

Phill spread his frayed wings out in an attempt to hide Techno from the individuals.

"Phill you don't need to hide me," Techno pushed Philza's wings out of the way, "Heh? What in the world are they building?"

"I have no idea."

Whatever it was they had to find out.

"You stay here Techno." 

Techno huffed in response.

Philza started walking closer- if his wings weren't permanently damaged he could have flown to the other side to not seem suspicious.

He went into hearing range.

"Fundy! You need to stay on the building palette!” Quakity whined as he was trying to build what looked like a gazebo.

"But the Birch looks nice!!" Fundy squeaked back.

"These are Tommy's favourite blocks, we have to use them!"

"Guys the dimensions are off- oh Phill!" Ranboo was the first to notice Philza approaching.

"Hey there Ranboo, Fundy, Quackity. What are you doing?"

Ranboo opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Quackity.

"Wait- Phill how did you get here? You're the exact opposite direction of the portal."

"There's a village with good trades over here that I visit from time to time." Not completely a lie.

Quackity looked convinced but not happy.

"We’re setting up this place for Tommy's Wake- before his funeral at L'Manburg" Ranboo said as he quickly put away some book he had.

_A funeral._

"So my son does get a funeral. Even though he was exiled and no longer a citizen of L'Manburg."

Fundy eyed Philza nervously.

"It's Tubbo's orders." Quackity said, turning back to his work.

  
  


"Hmmm."

"Anyway, Phill we've got good news for you and Techno!" Ranboo said as he jumped down from some scaffolding.

"Good news?"

"The funeral is in two weeks- and Tubbo said he'd be able to allow Techno into L'Manburg for the day to give Tommy his respects! Isn't that great?"

"I-," Phill felt his feathers ruffle in annoyance at that very statement, "That's great. Good to know Tubbo still has some heart left in him."

"Y-yea. Tubbo's really trying his best."

"You should probably watch what you say about your own president Phill." Quackity said with a burning glare.

"Going to exile me too?" 

"Alright! Alright let's not fight- _Ranboo! Help me out here!!"_ Fundy dragged Quackity away to another section of the build.

"I- okay. Yea lets go talk over on this side Philza.” Ranboo said as he sheepishly directed Philza to a different part of the build.

“Any idea what's up with Quakity? I haven't been checking in but last I checked he was nothing like this,” Philza said as he looked to Ranboo for answers.

“Yea, we’re pretty sure it's his way of mourning. Quackity liked to mess around and do pranks and bits with Tommy all the time, apparently- So he's just…. Give him time. I'm sure he’ll be back to normal.”

Well that made a bit more sense. It was a bit of a relief actually. 

Philza was ready to believe that the power had completely corrupted Quackity, good to know that he just had a very unfortunate way of morning. Still If no one helps him with his morning, he could definitely corrupt.

“If he isn't better soon you should probably see If someone can give him counselling or advice. It's unwise to have a man of power morning in a hazardous way.”

“Oh good idea,” Ranboo grabbed his book again and started writing down in it.

…

“So a Wake huh?” 

“Yea.”

“Hah, is there going to be arguments discussing who gets possession of his items?” Phillza chuckled sadly at the thought.

“Hah, no actually Tubbo said It would only be fair that any remaining Items of Tommy’s should go to you- well except Malohi.”

Malohi was his most precious disk.

“What, is Tubbo going to hold onto the disk then?” Philza wasn’t really a fan of Tubbo.

“No, we’re going to bury it in the grave. Since there was no recoverable body.”

“... Oh… That's very thoughtful of him.”

“Yea- Tubbo said that they were burying it at a special tree called L’Mantree” Ranboo never remembered the importance of that Tree but he knew it was practically sacred to all of L’Manburg- so burying one of the founders there was definitely a big thing.

“That sounds like a great plan.” Philza would never thank Tubbo, but he will give credit where credit was due. Tubbo knew how to make special events.

  
  
  


Maybe the funeral wouldn’t be as awful as Philza originally thought it would be.


	11. The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a bit more about what keeps Dreams "Friend" loyal to him.

“There. Now even If you try to scratch at your arms- the bandages will stop you.” Dream let Tommy’s arms go.

Tommy slowly touched the bandages along his arm- feeling the slight pressure change on his skin due to his sensitivity.

“Your burn marks might become an issue in battle If we don't heal the nerve damage to an optimal point.”

“Optimal?” Tommy was now testing his grip strength with his new bandages.

“There's no way your skin can ever go back to normal.”

Tommy didn’t care about that.

“But we can get the skin to a point where it's only slightly more sensitive than the rest of your body.”

“But why do I need that?”

The river was murky.

“So you can wear armour for long periods of time without it irritating your skin and causing blisters.”

“I fucking hate blisters.”

“Hah, good I didn’t think you would like them.”

The river was clear and calm.

***

Dream sat in the library with Tommy trying to decipher more books.

Dream was deciphering more about the Enchantment that kept his  _ friend  _ loyal to him. It kept mentioning something weird with “being in water”, which was odd to say the least. Maybe he has some of the text wrong?

Tommy wasn't in any sort of ocean… not physically.

Could the book be talking about Tommy’s mind?

That would make sense, since It is an enchantment to control one's will and mind.

Dream must have been tired with how long it took for him to put that simple connection together.

Dream sighed and closed the book.

“Tommy.”

Tommy’s head snapped towards Dreams direction. “Yes Dream?’

“Are you, in an ocean right now?”

…

“N-no?” Tommy wasn’t so sure how to respond to that- the river felt wishy washy- t _ he river! Was Dream asking about the river? _ “I- Theres- I’m in a river.” Tommy hoped that was what Dream was asking.

“A river...” Dream was now intrigued to find out even more about this wonderful enchantment. 

“Tell me more about the river.”

Tommy couldn’t help but feel a little giddy about this- why was he getting excited??

Dream just wants to know about the river. The nice calming, soothing, comfortable river.

“The river is nice- I, I'm laying on top of the river- It has a nice lazy flow to it and it's very calming. The river doesn't flow when I fail at making you happy. Which is awful. I want you to be happy- your my friend- and the river being still is terrifying. Sometimes I start to sink into the river and my head gets all foggy and full of so many fuzzy memories and weird shit- I hate that.” Tommy was to entransed ranting about the river he didn’t even realize that Dream was looking very closely at his bandanna, “It's nice to just do what you tell me to do so the river can flow- and its alot more easier than trying to fight back against the river-”

“You fought back against it?” 

“I-I Im sorry- yes. I fought against It but just for a moment. I think I had some weird ass nightmare and when I woke up I was scared of the river. And I don’t know why I would ever be scared of the river? Something in me just screamed FIGHT! and I tried to grab onto the tall pillars but the moment I touched it- all the fucking stones crumbled and fell into the water causing the waves to splash over me. That tower was a bitch.”

“Do you know what the nightmare was about?”

Tommy tried to remember, 

“I don’t. Sorry.”

“Okay. Do you know what those pillars where? Are they always there?”

“Yes they are always there- I always want to stay away from the pillars. They’re intimidating… I don't know what they do… They look like they are made out of cobblestone actually- which fucking sucks. Cobblestone's my favorite.”

Dream snorted at the irony of that.

Tommy's classic cobblestone towers of intimidation.

Still- he didn't see the meaning of the towers. Were they to keep him in line and obeying the river?

Having the tower instantly collapse and cause the river to splash him would definitely prevent him from trying to grab onto them.

Maybe that's what it was.

The river itself was obviously a system to get Tommy to willingly obey Dream; through stimulating a sense of calm and happiness into him.

Dream would just have to make sure the bandanna was never taken off.

"Interesting. Tell me when something strange happens with the river. Also, don't ever take your bandanna off."

"Okay. The bandanna is nice, I wouldn't want to take it off anyway."

Dream nodded.

"Good." He stood up and stretched. "We've been sitting around clawing at our brains for several hours- Let's go for a spar."

Tommy got up and started equipping his Netherite armour.

"No, no Netherite. We'll be focusing more on form then damage. So wooden swords only." 

Dream tossed Tommy a sword as they headed to the open sparring area.

  
  
  
  


The clashing of swords could be heard for hours through the baren Stronghold.

  
  
  


Tommys training was nearing its end.


	12. Funeral Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wake has begun. And everything seems to be going smoothly :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why msut education eb a thing. i jsut wanna write mys tories

Tubbo rubbed his thumb on the compass lid nervously.

The funeral was today.

He really hoped that the wake would go well.

He wanted people to remember the good times with Tommy, all his sacrifices, his laughs, his joys, his losses. 

He wanted people to remember Tommy, not the person he exiled.

"It'll be fine Tubbo." Eret placed a reassuring hand on Tubbo's shoulder.

"Y-yea. Yea it will be fine." Tubbo stepped through the portal with Eret. 

Soon enough they where greeted with the nice little set up the others made, chairs and tables and a nice gazebo.

Tubbo smiled when he saw Phill and Techno already there.

"Hello you too!" Tubbo strolled over to join them.

"Ello." 

"Hello, Tubbo- Eret I wasn't expecting you to be here." Philza said looking Eret up and down- he was wearing a black suit.

"Tommy was an old friend, and one of the original founders of L'Manburg. I wouldn't have missed his funeral."

Fair, but yet again, Eret _was_ the reason why Tommy lost his first life.

Philza and Techno would never forget that… So why In the world was Tubbo acting so calm around him?

"Well, I'm glad that so many people are going to show up today." Philza said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes! As am I! I'm looking forward to a nice time of remembrance for Tommy. He didn't deserve what happened to him this whole past year…" Tubbo was really, really hoping the wake went well. If that went well then the funeral can be a bittersweet peaceful occasion.

Tommy can finally rest his soul knowing that he has been accepted back into L'Manburg.

"Mmm, and what time are the others supposed to get here? I was looking forward to scaring Quackity." Techno said in his neutral tone of voice.

"Haha, they should be here in about 20 minutes- and I recommend you don't do that. He's just going to be on my case about sending you to jail after the whole situation is over." Tubbo said while laughing nervously.

"In jail?" 

"For the Withers."

"Oh that, guess I should apologize for that. Just know that I've changed my ways… Although... If I find out Tommy’s suicide was an Indirect result of _someone’s_ actions then my 'no-violence' oath is gone."

Tubbo gulped, not knowing if Techno was hinting at the fact that he might kill Tubbo, or destroy L'Manburg for exciting Tommy.

"Oh look Ranboo and Niki are here- with lots of food!" Eret said, attempting to erase the tension.

They all turned to look at the portal.

"Why are they staring at us?" Ranboo whispered to Nikki.

"We have lots of food Ranboo-."

"Oh! Do you guys want to help set out all the food?" Ranboo asked with a happy flick of his tail.

"Sure thing, whats on the menu?" Techno strolled over to Ranboo and grabbed some food to help set up.

"Phill, what's this about a 'no-violence' oath?" Eret asked as he eyed Techno from where they stood.

"Techno's given up on trying to show everyone how the government is the cause of all their problems." Eret turned back to look at Phill, "He's tried to show people by fighting alongside them, and he's tried showing by force. Neither worked so he's stepping back."

Phill couldn't say the same about himself though.

"Oh that's good to hear, I can use that to try and convince Quackity to stop trying to enact justice," Tubbo said as he traced the compass lid with his thumb.

Phill looked at Tubbo, confused.

"Quackity wanted to executeTechno. Of course, that's just asking for war- so I told him the most we'd do is sentence him to jail for a while." Taboo said quickly averting Philzas gaze.

Phill narrowed his eyes at Tubbo "N-now don't get me wrong! I know you say Techno had good intentions but he still broke many laws when he unleashed those withers..."

"Hmm" 

"Oh look it's Sam!" Tubbo rushed to greet all the incoming guests- desperately wanting out of the awkward conversation.

***

As far as Dream could tell, Tommy was still Tommy.

He still swore- not as much- but he still did it.

He still had his fire.

But this time that fire was **controlled.**

**Controlled by Dream.**

“Tommy, I have a gift for you.”

Tommy was by Dreams' side within seconds.

“A gift? For me?”

“Here, put it on” Dream held out a white mask- similar to his own. Except the face had +'s for eyes and a frowny face on it- similar to that of a clown.

Dream’s little foolish clown.

“Whaattt?” 

Tommy was fascinated. Instantly putting it on- well trying too, he wasn't that used to tying knots behind his head. “Thank you Dream. Oh- we don't have a mirror here how-”

“We are going out today.”

“Okay. Can I ask where?” Tommy asked as he took the mask off.

“L’Manburg.” Dream watched closely for Tommy’s reaction.

“Oh…” Tommy’s eyes looked down to the floor in thought.

“You remember L’Manburg right?”

“Pft- Of course I do! I helped build it! Me Wilbur and- and T- Tubbo…” Tommy gripped the mask tightly, “And… They exiled me- Tubbo exiled me… My Tubbo- My f-friend. He _fucking Exiled me-_ ”

“He left you to die alone on the Island.”

“He fucking did!! He left me alone on the fucking **freezing** island! And you! You Dream you where the only one that showed up the only one that cared to try and keep me safe- you took me In and started training me- I, thank you Dream. I know I’ve been the villain in your story- just, thank you….” Tommy was glad to finally get that off his chest. _Good to know he's got a drive against L’Manburg now-_ that will definitely help the enchantment.

“Yes, they exiled you and I've trained you. Not only to be my protege’ but to help destroy L’Manburg. You won’t be going into L’Manburg as ‘Tommyinnit; the boy who was exiled’ you will be going in as ‘Dreams new mysterious protege'’”

Tommy smiled at that. Through a shaky breath, he spoke.

“Fuck. Yea!... That's badass- we’ll rub it in their face. They’ll think twice before crossing you- They’ll think twice before crossing me!”

“Exactly, be sure to be silent unless I tell you to speak once we get out.” Tommy nodded while looking at the straps of his mask, “Let me show you how to put your mask on properly.”


	13. Ghost Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it, you guys get the chapter a day early
> 
> Just be sure to check out my Youtube tomorrow- for a new Mask AU animation that took wayyy to long to make
> 
> Sorry this chapters a little shorter, but its fir suspens porposes

Dream launched out of the ocean with his trident, his red look-a-like emerging seconds later.

Their journey to L’Manburg had taken quite a while- due to them being unable to use the Nether travel system in the risks of being spotted.

“Five bundles of TNT per house- don’t get spotted and hide them well. We will meet back in 30 minutes.” Dream said in a hushed whisper as he handed a stack of TNT and 4 Invisibility potions to Tommy.

As soon as Tommy nodded Dream splashed a splash potion of Invisibility on top of them.

  
  


Dream started digging underneath L’Manburg to place his 15 stacks of TNT.

He only got one stack down before his message board buzzed.

**Tommyinnit: [MSG Dream]** Either You've taught me too well at the art of stealth or there is literally no one in L’Manburg right now

Dream raised an eyebrow.

**Dream: [MSG Tommyinnit]** What?

**Tommyinnit: [MSG Dream** ] L’Manburg is a fucking ghost town! 

**Tommyinnit: [MSG Dream]** Dream my friend

**Tommyinnit: [MSG Dream]** Was It always like this when i left???

**Dream: [MSG Tommyinnit]** No it wasn't.

**Dream: [MSG Tommyinnit]** somethings wrong.

Dream ponder for a moment. He should definitely take advantage of the citizens' absence. But they should try and find out where they went for future reference.

It would be no fun if no one was there to witness their attack.

**Dream: [MSG Tommyinnit]** Stop your current tasks now. Find where all the citizens went and send a report the moment you find them.

**Tommyinnit: [MSG Dream]** Will do.

***

This was a mission Tommy could not fail.

Dream finally gave him an assignment that was outside of their Jungle biome.

He could not fail this.

**He could not.**

Tommy ran along the path, making sure to check when his invisibility potion would run out.

...

...

His old house.

It looked hideous. 

_ What the  _ **_FUCK_ ** _ did they do?! _

Some guy in a sonic onzie was organizing items in a chest. 

Tommy had to hold himself back from shooting the guy in the back with an arrow.-  _ Dream said to find the citizens first, I can get this blue furry bitch out of my house later. _

Tommy ran into Skeppy and Bad's mansion before he checked the museum. They were both empty. 

He checked the shops, the watchtowers, the church, Eret’s castle- not a single L’Manburg citizen could be found.

Tommy was starting to worry.

He felt stones glide against him in the river. 

It was very uncomfortable.

_ Where in the world could they possibly be?? _

Tommy ran into the Nether hub.

Dream didn't like it when he went into the Nether alone- but he needs to find them.

The heat rushed over him as he stepped out of the portal.

No one was here.

Sam's house maybe?

He had specific memories of Sam showing him his far away house-  _ maybe they where stocking up at Sam's house for some war? _

Maybe. Maybe.

…

…

Sam's house was empty.

…

Tommy ran back into the Nether. 

The rocks continued to brush against him in the river.

_ WHERE COULD THEY BE? _

He was out of invisibility potions .

Tommy felt his breathing quicken-

A creak of wood snapped his attention over.

...

...

His bridge to his exile.

His weird signs where gone.

There were stones supporting the bridge along with the wooden planks.

Did they attempt to repair the bridge?

…

_ Were they at Logstishire…? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget
> 
> animation on my youtube tomorrow


	14. Assailant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a grave mistake in irrational decisions.

The river was frozen still.

…

They were all here.

…

They didn't notice him yet.

…

They were all giving their attention to something.

...

_Someone._

***

"I wanted to first thank you all for coming to this special event. Today we have gathered to rejoice in the memories of a friend.” Tubbo took a moment to compose himself, “To help us say goodby.” He was very thankful that everyone was being silent and paying their respects.

“Tommy led his life in conflict, but one thing he knew how to do was stick up for his friends. He knew our value, even if we didn't know his." His voice began to break "We saw him as a nuisance at times, but he's what brought us together.” Fundy placed a L’Manburg bannister flag above the empty coffin. “During the war for L'Manburg’s independence, we were losing, and we were about to fall and be conquered. But Tommy stepped up and made a sacrifice.” Tubbo quickly looked at Eret, “He challenged Dream to a duel. He fought for our Independence with one of his most prized possessions, one of his disks, on the line." He placed his hand on the coffin. "He lost his disk to Dream, but even when he suffered defeat he-" A red blur and a clash of a sword broke the heartfelt silence.

Tubbo fell onto his backside with a yelp as he saw Eret holding a shield up against a Netherite sword. 

The holder wore full Netherite armour and a white mask.

It practically screamed DREAM.

“What the hell?!” Tubbo shrieked. Several people loaded their crossbows ready to fire-

“No you muffin heads! You’ll shoot Tubbo!” Bad screeched as he shoved Skeppy’s crossbow down.

“Listen here, you're surrounded by skilled fighters you need to back dow-” The figure pulled out a trident attempting to stab Eret mid-speech.

The citizens threw on their armour and started charging, blades drawn.

One slashed at the masked figure- cutting right through his red fabric but leaving the rest unharmed. The citizens of L’Manburg were roaring with panic and anger.

The figure jumped back and tried to charge for Tubbo again.

The assailant's vision was clouded by black wings as they were slammed down onto the ground.

“Philza let go of them!” Quackity shouted as he brandished his sword, desperately wanting to fight. Technoblade shoved Quackity aside.

“Listen Quackity- this assassin is _obviously_ going to have valuable information-”

“They just tried to assassinate the president!!” Fundy screeched back as he gestured to Tubbo, who was currently being helped by Eret and Niki.

“If you kill them they would most likely just respawn elsewhere.” Eret said while still holding his shield up. 

The masked figure thrashed around in Philza’s grasp- Techno slammed his foot onto the back of their head, keeping them still.

“Stay dam still-” Techno leaned down to their level, “you have A LOT of nerve ruining my little brother's funeral while _The Blade_ is here.” 

**The figure stayed still.**

Philza huffed in annoyance. 

“Does anyone have any rope or chains on them?” Philza tilted his head to look at those within his view, “Don’t get me wrong, I'd love to keep using up my energy to keep this guy detained.”

They all looked around. The citizens of L’Manburg did not make themselves well prepared to Philza and Technoblade.

“Yep- just had to check my Enderchest, I got some ropes.” Sam said as he trotted over to Philza.

“Thanks,” Technoblad snatched them from Sam and started tying the assailant’s hands together while Phill held them down.

As they got the masked stranger up on their feet Philza had a sinking feeling that he knew who this newcomer was.

He desperately hoped he was wrong.

***

Tubbo’s knuckles were turning white with how hard he had been holding his broken compass. 

Everything happened so fast.

One moment they are all reminiscing about the good memories with Tommy; he goes up to make his speech- so everyone else can follow suit before they head to bury the casket- and a masked figure tries to assassinate him. And now the very assassin is tied up in a chair while Tubbo’s subjects bicker with Techno, Philza, and Eret.

...

The masked figure was sterling directly through Tubbo. 

Tubbo held the compass up to his chest. 

_If Tommy was here he definitely would have beaten the stranger up-or at least tried  too- Before he would have been held back by someone. _He thought nourvously.

Tubbo whipped his head up to his side as a hand appeared on his shoulder.

“Y-you doing okay there Tubbo?” Ranboo asked as he stared back at the mask figure, “God that's creepy.”

“I-yea. Yea I’m, I’m fine. It um,” Tubbo rubbed his thumb along the engravings on his compass, “This isn’t how I expected his funeral to go at all.” _I'm sorry Tommy, I promise you- we'll let you rest as soon as we can._

“Ha, definitely. This definitely complicates the treaty with Dream.”

The figure tried to thrash around again.

Tubbo felt knots in his stomach.

Philza walked up to Tubbo.

“Listen Tubbo, I need to come clean with you with something.” Philza sighed and glanced over to the tied up stranger. Techno standing not too far from them. “Ever since Tommy’s death, Techno and I have been doing a lot of investigating.”

“Investigating what?”

“His death-" Philza needed to get his point across, "Listen Tubbo, If we thought that you exiling my son onto a terrible island was the only thing that caused him to jump, then you would have lost your nation a whole month ago.” Tubbo felt a shiver of fear shoot up his spine. “We believe his death was planned. As by whom- well just look at that creeps mask.”

“So it _was_ Dream.” Ranboo mumbled, tightening his grip on Tubbo's shoulder.

“And if Dream is manipulating children to their death-” Philza said grudgingly. Tubbo’s hands twitched around his compass, “and raising some freaky assassins- we need to get some answers right now. And this guy,” Philza gestured to the masked figure, “is our best bet.” 

Philza made sure to stand clear of mentioning the fact that this masked figure might in fact be Tommy, for even he didn’t want that to be true.

“Well- I- this is news to me- but yes we are definitely going to need answers- But I, I don’t think **_I_** could interrogate them right now- I- I have to go talk to someone.” Tubbo slowly started to back up towards Tommy’s casket.

Philza nodded in understanding.

Philza might have been able to cope with the- possibly fake- fact that Tommy was dead and gone forever, but Tubbo was still a child. If he had to talk to some empty casket ment for the body of a dead best friend to get his emotions out, or to fumble with a broken compass every five minutes when he was stressed, then that was fine. He deserved to hold on to what little he had left of his friend.

Ranboo stood still and looked back at Philza. 

…

…

“Technoblade Isn't going to use his ‘Advanced Interrogation Techniques’ is he?” Ranboo said in a nervous whisper.

“Heavens no! Especially if it's who I think it is- who I hope it's not.” Philza said with a ruffle of his wings.

Ranboo tilted his head slightly, “Who do you think it is?”

“Doesn't matter, We’ll find out soon enough.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I c ant get over how i sudenly have 1k subs on youtube wtf, please i just make aus. I know no ones going to like my oc animations once i start posting them.


	15. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the masked threat is revealed, and it causes quite the stir amongst the SMP.

Some of yall want my discord link to my server,   
So here ya go   
  


<https://discord.gg/sX34TxZnae>

_________________________

Tommy had been gone for one and a half hours.

It gave Dream plenty of time to rig the land below L'Manburg with TNT, as well as the houses that where resting on the water.

Dream could blow up L’Manburg completely if he wanted to right now.

But that wouldn’t be satisfying If no one witnessed it. Especially if Tommy and Tubbo didn’t witness its destruction.

  
  


He needed to find Tommy now.

…

…

…

  
  


Tommy would have messaged him within the hour of a status update.

**Dream [MSG Tommyinnit]: where are you?**

…

…

…

No response. 

_ As I thought. _

Dream had trust in the enchantment to keep Tommy loyal- but he knew that it could definitely be broken if certain  _ individuals _ got their hands on it.

  
  


It would come to no surprise if Tubbo or Philza where the first ones to figure out how to break the enchantment.

Philza for his unique knowledge for unusual things, and Tubbo for his bond with Tommy-

Of course that bond has been weakened immensely due to the years events, but this still wasn't a risk Dream would like to take without him having a plan set up.

Dream sighed.

**Dream [MSG Punz]:** Do you know where everyone in L’Manburg is?

Dream looked up at the lanterns in the sky as he waited.

Seems like those will be the only things left once the TNT is ignited.

His message board popped up in his view.

**Punz [MSG Dream]:** From what I heard. They are having a funeral for Tommy today. 

**Punz [MSG Dream]:** They where going to bury him at their little “L’Mantree” after their wake.

Interesting, and Ironic.

**Dream [MSG Punz** ]: Do you know where the Wake is being held?

**Punz [MSG Dream]:** I think it was at his place of exile? I wasn’t able to get much information about it. They don’t trust me after the incident with Ranboo’s journal entries.

  
  


**Dream [MSG Punz]:** Alright. Stay out of sight, but stand guard by that Nether portal. I’ve got a plan.

***

“Had to remove his bandages, but his wrists indicate that he's on his last life.” Techno said as he convened with Phil.

“All those burns on his arms. He must have had an awful accident with fire.” Ranboo said as his face cringed.

Philza and Techno looked at each other.

“Definitely an awful  _ accident _ .”

"Hey! Clown, tell us why Dream sent you or we'll take your dumb mask off." Quackity said, sword pointed at the strangers throat.

"For the love of god Quackity- we know you want to fight but be careful!" Philza said rushing over to swat his blade out of his hand. 

Tubbo fumbled nervously with his comass's chain. "He's right though." Techno glanced over at Tubbo, "If-if we can't get them to talk we should at least know who we are dealing with."

Philza hated this.

The only reason he and Techno had been avoiding taking the mask off Is because they didn't want to face the obvious truth of who it was.

Techno huffed an annoyed sigh.

"Fundy." 

"I- yes?" Fundy yiped in surprise.

"Untie their mask."

Fundy walked behind the stranger and reached to untie the back of his mask.

They kept moving their head.

"Ey-ey-ey! Stay still- gh- Quackity could you-" within seconds Quackity held his blade up to their neck. The assailant stayed still. “Er- thanks.”

Fundy untied the mask.

With the lack of support it fell off of the wearers face and onto their lap.

Quackity's sword made a loud CLUNK as it fell onto the cobblestone flooring.

Philza mumbled under his breath, "Fucking hell."

  
  


A mangled burned face stared back at everyone.

  
  


“.... But-... H-how… How did you-?... Tommy?... “ Quackity stepped back, terrified at what was sitting before him. 

Technoblade marched up to Tommy. He looked down at his little brother's face.

“What the hell did that homeless green bastard do to you?”

“Don’t fucking call Dream that.”

Technoblade was not expecting a response. 

He grabbed Tommy’s face in his hand. 

“Techno clam down-” Philza cringed as Techno moved Tommy’s head around.   
  
“What did you do to my little brother-”

“HeY!- Let go you bitch!-” Tommy ripped his face from Techno’s talons.

Techno growled as Philza grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Techno, I understand your upset- but we both knew about this, even if-”

“YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!” Quackity shouted as he ran up to Philza. “YOU KNEW ABOUT TOMMY BEING DREAM’S FUCKING PUPPET AND YOU DID NOTHING?!” 

“Of course not you idiot! The evidence sugested Dream played a big role in his suicide but nothing else!” Philza said as he tried his best to tear his gaze away from Tommy’s awful scars.

“We had a feeling that Tommy might be alive still. When he attacked. We both had a feeling that the assailant might be him- but.” Techno scowled at himself, “I let my rage take over again.”

“And you didn’t feel like this was important information to tell us??” Fundy cried from beside Quackity.   
  
“Well it's not like your government would have done anything useful! Your president is still in shambles- Eret has no real power- If you even HAD this information we all know you’d want to start some dumb war again!” Philza barked back.

  
  


Tommy couldn’t help the sensation of satisfaction that flooded through him as he watched them all bicker amongst themselves. It's what they got for talking bad about his friend,  _ and _ for betraying him.

...

…

**_He needed to contact Dream._ **


	16. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo makes a decision Quackity is not proud of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh fuck it no chapter cover.
> 
> im jsut not done with it yet, so like ill post it soon but not yet lol
> 
> \----  
> also dam, like canon am i right??
> 
> shitttt, guess my ideas of dream being so into unethical experimentation was right on the mark huh?
> 
> welp, come to this fic if you want to escape the entence fast paced angst of canon and instead want some slight slowburn angst and a nice evenly paced brew of tommy and tubbo angst.
> 
> [i will be using tubbos investigation arch and all that as a studdy for my next au im working on in the shades of this au]

…

…

Tubbo was frozen still.

…

...

Tommy was right there…

Staring directly at him.

_His eyes…_

…

Tommy’s eyes- _how where they so clouded yet so full of rage?_

…

The bickering around Tubbo was muffled by the pounding of his heartbeat.

  
  


He found his feet moving on their own.

He reached a shaky hand out towards Tommy. _Did the burns still hurt his skin?_

“I don’t think that's a good idea Tubbo.” Ranboo cut in with concerned eyes.

  
  


“... Tommy… why-” Tubbo’s words were drowned out by the argument going on a few feet away.

“HE’S MY SON- TECHNO AND I WILL BE THE ONES TAKING CARE OF HIM!”

“HE WAS ONE OF THE FOUNDERS OF L’MANBURG-”

“HE STOPPED BEING A CITIZEN THE MOMENT **YOUR** GOVERNMENT EXILED HIM!” 

Tubbo and Ranboo cringed at the last part- the exile wasn't a decision Tubbo was proud of making.

Tommy was silent as he watched Philza, Techno, Quackity, Eret, and Fundy argue about where they would take Him.

Tubbo took a step closer to Tommy. “H-hey big man. I- um…” He chuckled nervously, “You um- Did-did Dream send you to kill me?”

Tommy glared.

Tubbo gulped.

“... How did you survive?”

No response.

“I- I… I saw you jump.” Tubbo rubbed his thumb against the compass lid, “I was about to jump in to save you- I wanted to save you so badly but- Ranboo was too persistent with holding me back haha.” Tubbo felt a tear fall down from his cheek.

Something in Tommy’s eyes shifted for a moment.

“I just- I mourned you Tommy! I cried for you! I held this funeral for you! Why?! What did Dream do to you?” Tubbo just wanted his friend back- the man sitting before him was not Tommy.

No response.

Tubbo let the tears flow.

“Tommy, you know how we were communicating for the first few months?” Ranboo asked, “And how it all just suddenly stopped?…. That was Dream.”

Tommy twitched.

“He kept removing my journals. He- he, somehow, had the portal guarded by a whole bunch of mobs and- Tommy I never stopped trying to get to you.”

No response.

“Tommy, I-” Tubbo sighed, “I’m really sorry this all happened.” 

…

...

...

“T-Tubbo? What are you doing??” Ranboo looked back towards the others in hopes they would help.

“Untying him, obviously.” Tubbo said while trying his best to untie the ropes and not touch Tommy’s burns- he was still under the assumption that they hurt.

“I- uh- PHILZA!!” Ranboo turned back to Tubbo, confused as to what to do, ”Tubbo are you sure that's a good idea?? He just tried to kill you 30 minutes ago!”  
  
“Relax, Techno already took all Tommy’s weapons and armour”

“Yea but he still has his other items!” Ranboo said as he called for Philza again.

“What's going on- TUBBO” Philza rushed over and shoved Tubbo down onto the ground. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Tommy’s never going to talk if we have him tied up like that! He’s not a crazed animal!” Tubbo shouted back- he just wants his friend back.

“Yeah but he's obviously under Dreams control-” **_SNAP!_ ** Tommy had broken the binds.

Tommy jumped back away from the Philzas reach.

He started to back away until he felt a blade press up against his back.

“Forgot we were here Tommy?” Skeppy said with a smirk. He did forget.

“Don’t move Tommy okay? Tubbo just wants to talk” Bad said as he tried to be as gentle as possible.

***

Tommy stood there unmoving.

_Fucking hell, one wrong move and I'm dead._

Techno had made sure to bring him down to one heart before they even tied him up- _annoying_.

Tommy hated this.

“God damn it Tubbo! I understand Tommy is your childhood buddy but that was really stupid of you!” Quackity said as Techno readied potions for disaster.

“ **Everyone be quiet!!** ” Tubbo said in a familiar demanding tone. “Tommy please, I’m really sorry for what happened.”

The river was full of rocks.

It was uncomfortable.

“I- I never wanted to exile you- and every day I’ve regretted it ever since.”

**He never visited.**

**Tubbo is lying.**

_He’s lying._

“I- I've been a coward, I was so scared to visit you, I thought ‘ _There's no way Tommy would ever want to see me again! He probably would be better off without me now!_ ’ and I- I realized how wrong I was- when Ranboo gave me those journals- and we, we saw you- and Gosh this is awkward just saying this in front of everyone haha” Tubbo laughed nervously. He had hoped Tommy didn't realize Tubbo was slowly inching closer and closer to him.

Tommy did notice.

**Tubbo is a coward.**

_He's not my friend._

**He was just your ally.**

_Allies are just people who will stab you in the back later in life_.

“Tommy please, say something.” Tubbo was pleading.

**[Someone messaged Tommy.]**

“Please, come home. I promise you I’ll make it up to you I’ll-” Tubbo froze as Tommy's hands uncovered themselves from within his cloak.

…

“Is that- It,” Tubbo felt tears gloss his vision. _He kept his compass_. Tubbo quickly took out his compass. “I-I broke mine when I thought you where dead- I was just so frustrated with myself I just- I couldn’t find Ghostbur to repair the loadstone but-”

The _Your Tubbo_ compass fell onto the smooth cobblestone flooring.

Shattered glass and gears could be heard as it was stomped on.

Tubbo felt his heart stop.

Tommy raised up his other hand revealing a Totem of undying- before anyone could make any moves an arrow shot Tommy in the arm.

“-Tommy!” Tubbo reached out to him only for Tommy to vanish as the sound of a totem breaking rung through everyone's ears.

...

Tommy felt himself hesitate for some reason-

He sprinted towards the direction the arrow came from.

He could feel the river start flowing again!

Within seconds he was in the forests that lined the outskirts of the plains.

The rocks clogging the river where starting to move away.

“Dream?” 

“What did we talk about?”

Tommy felt his throat close up.

“You were only supposed to _find them_ .” Dream held out a bottle of milk so the invisibility potion would wear off, “How in the world did you get _captured_ by them?”

Tommy forced the drink down. 

“I- I don’t know.”

“You _don’t know_?”

“It- I- The river froze over- and I- I saw Tubbo making a dumb speach about me and- _it hurt._ ”

“And you didn't like that.”  
  


“I didn’t! I hated how much it hurt me and so I- I'm sorry I attacked Tubbo and things just went downhill from there.”

“Hmm,” Dream took a moment to ponder his situation. “Give me your items and cloak, not the bandana.”

Tommy handed items over without hesitation. He felt cold without his heated Blaze Powder cloak.

At least the river was flowing.

That was nice.

~~Why did something feel off?~~

Doesn't matter the river was flowing and nice.

Dream was here and he is fine.

**Everything is fine .**

  
  
  


They left for their Stronghold.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's world has just been broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ogga booga, no more cover images cuz thats draining me to much with all the other shit i do.

Tubbo felt the world standstill. The screaming voices of his citizens and the SMP guests were nothing but muffled voices.

_ All this time. _

_ Tommy had a lodestone compass of me… _

_ And It was in almost perfect condition- _

__

_ Tommy took very good care of it and he- _

_ He broke it… _

_ Right in front of me… _

Tubbo reached a shaky hand towards the broken pieces.

The center of the compass had a little bee pattern on it- paralleling the disc pattern the other compass had.

He held the broken compass in his hands 

Someone picked him up.

“Tubbo we have to go now!!” Ranboo’s Enderman strength and height coming in handy with picking the small Tubbo up.

Tubbo couldn't help but stare at the spot Tommy last stood.

Tommy _ was _ right there.

Tubbo felt the drastic shift in temperatures as he was brought into the Nether. He didn't care at this point how bad he looked politically, being carried across the Nether would definitely be seen as an embarrassment.

“OH MY GOD.” Quackity screamed in horror as L’Manburg came into view. TNT could be seen within the houses. 

“Check underground-check underground!” Fundy commanded as he ran towards the sewers.

Tubbo was set down as soon as they entered L’Manburg.

Philza could be heard laughing.

“IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU PHILZA??” Quackity ran up to him filled with rage.

“As a matter of fact, yes! You guys didn’t even have citizens protecting your country! Your president just released Dream’s very own protege- your country is doomed! And it's all your own fault! That's hilarious!” Philza stated back with his wings outstretched.

“Tommy wouldn't be Dreams protege, IF YOU AND TECHNOBLADE JUST TOLD US ABOUT THIS INVESTIGATION OF YOURS!”

“They said that they didn’t know for sure if Tommy was even alive-”

“Whose side are you on Ranboo?!” Quackity whipped his gaze to Ranboo.

“I-I’m not on a  _ side,  _ I just don't want my friends to be fighting right now! We all have a situation that needs to be dealt with!” Ranboo said as he made a stand for once.

“Hm. Yea you guys deal with your L’Manburg, I’m meeting Techno to get my son back.”

“w-What. Philza you LIVE IN L’MANBURG!” Quackity was losing his mind talking with Phil.

“I only stayed for Ghostbur and Information. L’Manburg is no longer useful to my task at hand.”

“...Where is Ghostbur?” Tubbo asked as he held the compasses in hand and looked up to Philza.

“... He’s with me,” Philza glanced down at the compasses, “The one with the chain might be repairable- but that other one isn’t worth it.”

“That's okay, thats the one that would lead to me...” Tubbo put away the  _ Your Tubbo _ compass, and continued to hold the Y _ our Tommy _ compass, “This one leads to him- If Ghostbur could…”

“Tubbo what are you asking?” Quackity didn’t like it when Tubbo made decisions without consoling the cabinet.

“I can take it to him. If this will help us find Tommy then we’ll find a way to fix it.” Philza took the compass in his hand, “I’ll give it back to you after we fix it.”

“Thank yo-”

“There's no way it's that simple,” Quackity walked between Tubbo and Philza, “What are you plotting to do with that?”

“Copy the code, I’ll make a duplicate after we repair it.” Quackity scowled, “This will be a very useful tool for finding my son and nursing him back to his fiery annoying self.”

“So why would you waste the Netherite to make a duplicate and give the original back to Tubbo?”

“His decision to let Tommy out got us out of the annoying argument we were having.” Philza said with a chuckle.

Quackity scowled once more.

"Fine."

Tubbo handed the compass to Philza.

Philza took this as his cue to leave. He tucked his wings back under his cape and headed back towards the Nether.

"Tubbo what the hell?" Quackity asked with a defeated sigh.

"Quackity-" Ranboo tried to cut in.

"No! No! What the hell Tubbo? You're supposed to be the PRESIDENT you can't be making irrational decisions without notifying the cabinet!"

"I've regretted choosing L'Manburg over Tommy’s friendship from day one- im NOT making that same mistake again!" Quackity tried to interrupt him, "If we don't save Tommy L'Manburg will be destroyed- Tommy is my top priority. You can criticize me later when I step down from presidency after this whole thing is done while the elections take place."

Quackity's eyes widened.

"You're stepping down?"

"The role of president was never meant for a 17-year-old." Tubbo said with a straight face.

"I- yes. I guess it isn't." 

  
  
  
  
  


Quackity looked back to L'Manburg. "Just promise me you won't destroy L'Manburg for Tommy."


	18. Blood for The Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was feelin depresso spagetio so ahve a chapter
> 
> also sorry some of the chapters arnt that long
> 
> im not a person to make long chapters ever.

Technoblade sharpened his  _ Ax of Piece _ in tense silence.

Ghostbur held the blue baby blue sheep, Friend, in his hands nervously.

…

…

"Technoblade?"

"Yes Ghostbur?"

Friend was fast asleep in his hands.

"Why are you getting so many potions and weapons ready?"

"The time of blood is nearing."

Ghostbur felt his hands shake.

"I- what happened? I'm sure no one needs to be hurt."

Techno raised his ax up to check for any more imperfections.

"Ghostbur," Techno turned to face him as he let the ax down, "Dream's mind controlling Tommy."

Ghostbur held Friend close.

"He's- but how? Dream isn't a bad person, why would he?"

Techno huffed in annoyance, Ghostbur's amnesia could be very frustrating at times.

"I don't know  _ how _ he's controlling Tommy, but he is. Normally I wouldn't care what Dream was planning on doing, I don't care about the fate of L'Manburg. But he messed up when he started using my brother as a mindless machine." Technoblade put his ax away as he took out his chest plate to repair.

"... what's going to happen to L'Manburg?"

"It's probably going to get destroyed."

Ghostbur felt blue tears fall down his face and land on Friend's wool.

"I don't want L'Manburg to be destroyed."

"If we save Tommy and kill that homeless bastard then that won't happen, at least for a while."

Ghostbur glanced at the potions.

"... Can I help?"

"Sure. We'll need at least 12 strength II potions. You know how to make those right?"

"Yes! I'm good at potions."

Techno nodded and turned back to his war preparations.

***

Philza trudged through the snow.

Broken lodestone compass in hand.

Finding Tommy depended on if Ghostbur could fix this special compass.

_ Leave it to you, Wilbur, to learn how to set loadstones to living, moving people. _

  
  


Technoblades house came into view.

The lights where on, and Philza could see both his son's moving around making potions and repairing armor.

War preparations.

_ Good. We'll need the best tools for this job. _

As he walked up the stairs he could hear Ghostbur asking what potions he needed to brew next.

Philza wasn't surprised Ghostbur wanted to help make the potions. 

He was somehow always the fastest at brewing potions for their family.

The small wave of nostalgia made the corners of Phill’s lips twitch up.

...

The hinges of the doors squeaked open.

"Ah Phil. About time you showed up." Technoblade recognized the sound of Philza's footsteps.

"Sorry, got held up in the chaos Quackity was throwing at me in L'Manburg" Phill said with a chuckle.

"Phill! I'm making lots of potions to save Tommy and L'Manburg!" Ghostbur said with an excited wave of his hands. A baby blue sheep was playing with Edward the Enderman.

"That's great to hear. Ghostbur I actually need to ask you something."

Ghostbur tilted his head in confusion.

Phill held out a damaged lodestone compass. "Do you think you could repair this and make a duplicate?"

Ghostbur hoverd closer to inspect the compass. 

"Oh I made this for Tubbo! He added a lid and chain to it, that's adorable." Ghostbur took the compass in hand and held it up. "Yes this should be an easy fix, just need to reset the gears and replace the glass. As for making a duplicate, I'll need a book and one netherite ingot."

"Really? That's all?" Philza would have guessed that it would cost more.

"Yes- since where just duplicating the enchantments, and codes, from an already existing lodestone compass it won't cost nearly as much."

"Don't mean to intrude, but why do you need a lodestone compass?" Technoblade had equipped all of his repaired armor and was now checking the brewing stands.

"Because this compass leads straight to Tommy." Philza said with a slight smirk.

…

"Huh?" 

"It's a special lodestone compass Ghostbur made for Tubbo, apparently."

"Yep! I made two compasses. One for Tommy and one for Tubbo, a week into Tommy's vacation."

_ Vacation _ .

"Interesting…" Philza mumbled as Ghostbur continued.

"I knew Tommy and Tubbo really really missed each other, and so I made these- so they could always find eachother in this bitch of an earth."

"That's awfully sweet of you Ghostbur." Technoblade said with a gruff chuckle.

He peered over Ghostbur's shoulder. "So this is our bet to finding Tommy before them?"

"Yes. I'll be giving the original one back to Tubbo though." Philza said as he walked up next to him.

Techno wiped his head back to Philza.

"What?! Why?"

"As much as I hate the president, I think Tubbo should at least still be able to know where his friend is."

"Phill, Tubbo's literally the one who exiled him, he's the reason Tommy is in this mess!"

"I'm aware, but Tubbo also allowed for Tommy to be released when he was captured. If He didn't do that- it was guaranteed Tommy would fall into L'Manburg's corrupted hands." Phill took hold of the compass, "This is simply a gift of gratitude… Besides, that nation wont rush in to find Tommy anyway. We'll still be miles ahead of them" he handed the compass back to Ghostbur, mumbling a small apology for interrupting his work.

Technoblade huffed.

His frown slowly turned into a smirk.

"Giving them a false sense of support?"

"Precisely."

"We'll get Tommy before they can even get close to him."

"And we'll make Dream pay."

Technoblade slammed his hands together.

"Blood for the blood god!" The voices in Technoblade roared with excitement.


End file.
